BLASTER NICESHOT/CWA Memoir
This page is about Blaster Niceshot's (my) real/nonfiction experiences on Clone Wars Adventures. It is different from my player page in that my player page is a fiction story I wrote about my character's adventures. I am not able to remember the dates of everything that happened, so I've tried my best to put my memoir in chronological order. 2010 Pre-November As a huge Star Wars fan, I was looking at the videos section for trailers of the new Clone Wars episodes, and I came across a trailer for a new game called Clone Wars Adventures. The open beta was starting in November and I could not wait! Unfortunately, as the month passed I forgot to check www.clonewarsadventures.com after countless times of getting a message that the open beta hadn't begun yet. Mid-November I was visiting the exact same page on starwars.com, and I remembered that the Clone Wars Adventures open beta might have started! I quickly went to the CWA website, created my character BLASTER NICESHOT and began to play. Blaster was a clone, had green hair (though it looked brownish at the time) and the hairstyle that was split in the middle and had hair on both sides. I familiarized myself with the game and its controls, and over time I earned enough credits to buy Clone Trooper Gloves and Rusty Padawan Boots. I wore those, Tan Padawan Robes, and wielded a green lightsaber. Every day I checked to see if I could buy SC or a membership because in the open beta, you couldn't buy any SC or a membership (which also meant the items you could buy were limited). I played mini-games and furnished my Padawan dormitory with what little credits I had and bought a mouse droid. At the time, lots weren't released yet and the only houses you could get were the Padawan Dormitory and the Jedi Living Quarters (for the people who got to test membership). The trophy room was connected to the Padawan Dormitory, too. One day, in the Shops, I saw another clone who had the same hairstyle and almost the same clothes, and we became friends. I don't remember his name, something Fractalborder. Official Release I was going to log into CWA as I normally would, but I seemed to have to recreate my character. I decided it was a glitch, so I didn't log in that day. The next day, the same thing happened, so I recreated my character with the same name and I saw the game had been officially released. I probably bought a membership within the first hour of joining back, and now I was wearing ARF Trooper Armor and weilding a green lightsaber. I never found my friend again, and until BLASTER NICESHOT ''was approved, I believe my name was Booster Ultraboots (thus Blaster's middle name is Ultraboots). I remember explaining over and over about how I wasn't yelling at people because, at the time, I typed in caps (THEY THOUGHT I WAS YELLING AT THEM LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME). For some reason I wasn't able to buy the mouse droid again because of a glitch, but at least I had a new B3-T4! 2011 Pre-February 18th I was at one of the Emissary parties, and people were crowding Emissary Event like he just saved the entire human race from extinction. He announced that there would be a new housing lot in the next update. At the time, I (and probably nobody else) didn't know what exactly he meant, and that it would become a critical part of my future as a builder. February 18th February 18th, 2011. Update day. I logged into CWA, excited about seeing what the new updates were. As I looked in the store, I saw the Mustafar lot, and I decided to preview it. I ran around, and it was the coolest update I had ever seen! I bought some SC and purchased the new lot and placed some random Extra Large Crates on top of eachother, like stacked cubes (It is important to note that, at this point, I was not a very good builder). My character looked like Fives (I still had Fives' tatoo to the last day of CWA) and I invited a friend over to my house. He was wearing Racket Commando Gear, and my real life dad, Dad Bane, came, too. Later, I built a sloppy medical base that covered most of the lot. Stepping Razor and the Mustafar Tower My real life mom, MommyWan Secura, and I were visiting Stepping Razor's Mustafar lot. He had built a giant tower, a ''really cool giant tower. This was early in CWA, and good builders were few and far between. I remember feeling like I wanted to build something really cool like that, too. I probably spent about 3 hours building a tower at the back of my Mustafar lot. I admit, it was extremely ''sloppy, even considering free camera wasn't added at that point. I was somewhat proud of my tower, and I found a liking to building. Ryloth Raiders: Touchdown! My next construction was a football field for a team I called the Ryloth Raiders, since it was on a Ryloth lot. It, like the tower, was sloppy, but an improvement. Maybe it wasn't the football field that was so important, however, it was the food truck. Earlier than this point, I had never really used creativity to that extent with building. Yes, there were simple things, like the goalposts made out of pillars. I constructed it out of Rectangular Bulkheads, a few Single-Paned Windows, and four Medium Grey Canisters. I must say, it was pretty cool! The Hotel that Deserves a Section Later on, I decided to build a hotel in the sky on my Mustafar lot. A ''big hotel. I already had a tower (although hard to climb) and a good starting point. First, I built a mansion for myself, connected to the tower by a small platform. Then I began construction on the Sky Hotel. It took a long time, but it was not as sloppy and looked pretty good. I "hired" security guards, most notably Denn Border, the captain of the security team and who would become a longtime friend. My hotel slowly gained a little bit of popularity, and I never had this many people in my house at one time! Super Troopers You are about to read one of the most important parts of this memoir. If these things did not happen, this wiki would not exist, and I would never have become leader of Super Troopers. March 25, 2011: The Squad Update, one of the biggest and most important updates to CWA. I logged in one morning, wearing my Black ARC General's armor, getting squad invites. I declined them, simply because I didn't want to go joining squads before I knew what was going on. I had suspected something like this was coming soon from an (mistake?) image put on the home page about squad ranks a week or two before. I knew I wanted my own squad from the time I saw I could create my own, I just couldn't decide what to name it! Then, my dad suggested Super Troopers. I liked that name. I was a clone, and I role played (sometimes to myself) on Ryloth. I created my squad, and starting inviting tons of squadless people, making them (unknowningly) generals. The first two people who joined my squad were Nuseum Fluxhitcher and Commander Atari, and we role played on Ryloth for the first few days. There were so many squadless people everywhere! The Second Hotel that Deserves a Section and the Age of Builders Now a squad leader and a (somewhat) builder, I decided to build a second hotel. Another big hotel, but not just big, ''BIG. ''I put a sign up that said "The Niceshot Inn" and began construction. It took many months, and I still remember beginning building it to this day (7/25/14, that is). It was a few Ryloth walls, some floor panels, lights, and a few Small Bars. I built and built and built, each floor a little neater than the other, so much so I invented a song to remember where to place what. "Chairs to the left, beds to the right!" I would place the chairs on the left side of the room, and the bed on the right. My hotel slowly became very popular, and I had tons of people visiting my house a day. My rates soared along with my building abilities. Many builders were popping up, like me, in a time where building well would create much fame. 2012 Field Marshal BLASTER NICESHOT On September 16th, 2011, SOE added the event calender and tournaments to CWA. On May 9th, there was a Republic Defender tournament, and I really wanted the Field Marshal title. My dad and I tried all day, and we finally took the lead. At this time, Taylor Magusbot and Kral Hatchboost were the top leaders in Republic Defender tournaments. With slight difficulties, I was able to take the lead. The next day (Mother's Day), I found out I won the tournament and immediately put on the title. Niceshots? I thought there was only one! I was running around on Ryloth one day, and a player named Atton asked me if he could be my son. I decided that I would think about it overnight, and I eventually said yes. He became STRIKER NICESHOT. Similarly, CLONE NICESHOT became his in-game brother a little later on. That's all I have to say about that. 2013 April 28th: Not-so-good Morning? I was building at my replica of Jabba's Palace, and suddenly I was demoted very quickly and then removed from the squad. I was added back, and promoted to general, but it happened again. Finally, an SOE Conselor was able to put me back at the leader rank. April 28th: Afternoon Gone Wrong Later that day, I had gone outside to shoot baskets. When I came back, I was no longer in Super Troopers! I received tons of messages from my squad members and I contacted SOE again. Within half an hour or so, I was added back to Super Troopers. There were 15 members in the squad: one general, the rest troopers. The general was an inactive member- a decoy for the real remover. I added back the members of my squad who were online from my Padawan Dormitory (usually I kept this locked, I used it as a place to either be alone or for private meetings like removals). Prior to this point, I had made a few other Niceshots leaders. I still trusted them, and they weren't even online for the removal in the morning, but I felt it would be wiser to be the only leader. It would take us a few months to regain 100 members, but at least we no longer had a lot of inactive people. Ronhar Rancordrift: The Hack Strikes Back and Revenge of the Removers You would have thought that it couldn't get any worse after April 28th, but it did. We had lots of new commanders and much stricter general requirements now. Some of the long-time members that would stay with Super Troopers were in the squad, like Anakin Recinos, Jay Legoninjago, Reven EdgeofFate, BLASTIX NICESHOT, and Quinlan Morpspire (Blastix's real life father). There were lots of commanders like Bail Bactapack (do note Bail being on the squad, it's important later on!) and Millard McPilot (whom we referred to as Mill). But things can always get worse. We were all at one of my box games, and there were problems from the beginning. People were force pounding, using oil pets, and fighting. To add insult to injury, I eventually had to go away from keyboard, and when I came back I yelled my famous, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!", what I always said when being afk and coming back to chaos. A nonmember, Ronhar Rancordrift, was "removing" (also note the quotes!) people from the squad and "hacking" himself back on when someone removed him. Ronhar was wearing Quinlan Vos gear and had blonde hair, and he was one of the few troopers online at the time. Finally, he stopped- for now. A few days later, we were all minding our own business, and it happened again! I believe it happened maybe 3 or 4 times in total, and finally I contacted SOE. They said Ronhar wasn't hacking himself on the squad- someone was adding him. I told the squad the news, and we all knew there was a traitor among us. Ronhar was always picking on Bail when he removed, and they were "supposedly" brothers (this is also important to note). I suspected Bail was the one adding Ronhar, and one day we were at my battlefield race course when I began to question him. He told me a really crazy story, so unbelievably unbelievable that it was funny. The Unbelievably Unbelievable Story Bail Bactapack was sitting at the store, playing CWA. Ronhar, in a light green shirt and neighbor of Bail (remember when I said to note about them being brothers?), saw him playing and wanted to hack him. When Bail got home, he saw Ronhar Rancordrift in the Main Hall: his neighbor. Ronhar was spamming. Later, Bail found out Ronhar was a hacker by talking to him. Now, while Bail was playing CWA in his own house, he heard gun shots outside, and the FBI had come. They were trying to arrest Ronhar. The police shot him, and when they lifted his shirt he had tons ''of weapons. Ronhar's brother came out, too, and he was shot. Bullets flew through Bail's window (all this is happening while he is typing and when I happen to question him, please note). Suddenly, someone starts choking him while he is typing. His sister saves him from the assailant. Their parents are outside talking to the police (you would think they would be protecting their children). All this happened while Bail was talking to us on CWA. He wasn't hiding, getting somewhere safe. '''The End' From this point, we all knew who did it and Bail was banned from the squad for life. 2014 The Black Room: Kingdom of Boredom I built a large HQ for Super Troopers. With all the removals we had, I made a room called the Black Room. It was called the Black Room because the walls were covered with black Umbaran Floor Panels, and when there was a removal, everyone was called into the Black Room. No one was allowed to speak, change gear, move around much, jump, use actions, leave, spin around in circles, or basicly do anything except stand. The object of this was to bore the remover into spilling the beans. My old tactic of yelling like a drill sergeant wasn't working as well as it used to, so I figured this would be much more effective. To quote Anakin Recinos, one of the high generals: "... Then came the black room. Oh how I loved the black room...(sarcasm) When Blaster built the Squad HQ, he made a room for finding removers called the black room. The room was covered in black Umbara panels, hence the name. The producure was simple, get everyone to the black room and bore them to death until someone would spill the beans and say they were the remover. No one could talk, change clothes, do taunts, move around in circles, or anything else; but stand. Eventually, Blaster would tell some people who he trusted to leave, and the rest would stay." ''-from Anakin Recinos/CWA Story It's the End of the World as We Know It ''January 24th, 2014- March 31st, 2014 The inevitable happened. On January 24th, SOE announced that CWA was going to close '''on March 31st, 2014. The game I had played for so many years and had so much fun was going to '''close. Then, I knew it was going to happen, but I suppose I never let myself believe that CWA was going downhill. There was one lousy update after another, the updates were monthly, and not as many people were logging in. I remember making excuses to myself when thoughts would go through my head that CWA would close someday- maybe soon. Just not so ''soon. I always told myself, "Look. There are ''plenty of people still buying SC and with SC items," but I still realized maybe, just maybe, it was leftover SC or stuff they bought a while ago. I never believed the rumors, or even when I was first told that CWA was closing and it wasn't ''a rumor. Grevious Galaxylander, a commander in Super Troopers, said that CWA was going to close. Of course, I gave my same old answer about the SC to him- and to myself. He told me to look on the homepage, and I did, even though I was 99.99999% sure it was all just a prank, but it wasn't. I began quickly finishing my houses, at the time the Exogorth (most would know it as the space slug), trying to eat the Millenium Falcon from the ''Empire Strikes Back. It was one of my most magnificent builds, with a large dome, realistic teeth (for the materials available), and even a huge mouth inside. I tried to redo the stairs in the Niceshot Inn, but the extreme lag prevented me from finishing them. I made videos of all my houses (I think like 50-60, a lot) and had a final squad event with Super Troopers. It didn't go as well as I expected, though. People were having trouble with the puzzle. I finished filming my houses like 10 minutes before the end of the game. I know who was there at the end with my at my giant panel picture of myself: me (of course), Jay Legoninjago, Anakin Recinos, Zan Skyjunker, Dad Bane, MommyWan Secura, Revan Ultrablaster, and Brooks Starkilr (a former general, everyone before is a Super Trooper), and Zec (a former commander). The End: A Dimension in Minecraft At 9:03 on March 31st, I was disconnected from the server. That was it. CWA was gone. I went to this wiki and quickly checked the forums, where Jay Legoninjago had already made a chat thread for us. I just couldn't believe it was gone. After a week or two of no game to play or houses to be built, I decided I wanted to try Minecraft. I played the demo, loved it, and bought the game. It was nice, since even if my power went out (as long as my super power eating computer didn't die) I could play Minecraft. This is very important, considering my power was out for two weeks after Hurricane Sandy (nothing except a few trees were damaged, and no one was hurt). Today, I still play Minecraft and host a server for the Super Troopers and their friends to join and, of course, I edit this wiki daily (if I didn't, I wouldn't have wrote this memoir)! Category:CWA Memoirs Category:Sub pages